The present invention relates to a method and a system for handling emergency sessions in a network, e.g. in a mobile network. In accordance with a more detailed aspect, the invention relates to emergency support for barred or unidentifiable equipments such as a mobile or user equipment (UE).
Emergency sessions have to be supported even in special cases, e.g. for UEs not having a USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module), i.e. USIM-less UEs and for UEs which are not allowed to access the network e.g. due to barring. These UEs need to be allowed to access the network but only to setup emergency sessions. These UEs are only allowed to access the network and to activate PDP contexts for IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) related signalling (e.g. SIP, DHCP, DNS) and for the actual emergency session (IMS=IP Multimedia Subsystem; PDP=Packet Data Protocol; SIP=Session Initiation Protocol). Every other service should be prohibited by the network.
If the UE then misbehaves and does not setup an emergency session but may even try to setup another session, the network has to be able to detach the UE.